In certain environments antennas are placed remotely with respect to GNSS receivers. The antennas may, for example, be placed in areas that have clear views of the sky or areas that are relatively free of sources of multipath. To ensure proper performance of the receiver, the satellite signals received by the antennas are communicated to the GNSS receiver over long runs of relatively expensive Radio Frequency (RF) cable, which has known transmission delays for the frequencies of interest. The receiver then utilizes the signals, to determine position based on the phases of one or more carriers and/or codes in the received satellite signals.